


Truths and a Chance

by Dragoon23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23
Summary: For Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019:Prompter: WaitingforagoodideaPrompt: Reunion (post reveal) at christmas
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Truths and a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitingforagoodidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/gifts).



> To Waitingforagoodidea: thanks for the prompt! Fun to write.
> 
> Never wrote for Supercorp before (or watched the show >_> ), so please forgive any OOC moments.

Kara nervously adjusts her glasses, willing her hands to stop shaking and to be be more mindful of her strength. She had already left several indents on the fridge when she closed it a little too forcefully while retrieving several ingredients. It became bad enough that Alex had banned her from the kitchen with several colorful swears.

She began pacing in the living room only to stop when she noticed the deep grooves she was embedding into the floor. Oh dear, the landlord wasn’t going to be happy about this again. She could hear the clanging from the kitchen as Alex and Eliza bustled around, the loud buzzing from the TV as _It’s a Wonderful Life_ played, the insects crawling in the walls looking for a meal, the chattering from the mice three floors below, her neighbors two floors down shouting joyfully as more friends arrived, someone typing angrily on the keyboard two apartments over, the constant and ever present noise and bustle of the city surrounding and suffocating her.

Kara took a breath and quickly changed to her Supergirl outfit while telling Alex she was going out, leaving before her sister could protest. She flew high into the sky, higher than albatrosses can ever hope to glide, even higher than airplanes flying excited people going home, until the blinding light of the city became little bright dots. 

It was mercifully silent so high in the sky without the constant overwhelming noise and sights. Kara turned her gaze away from earth and into pitch black void of space where Krypton and Rao would be. Here, so high in the sky and as close to Rao as she could physically be, in her rusty native tongue, she asked for a chance.

* * *

Lena stared at the the invitation in her hands like it will self destruct. She should have rejected it outright, thrown it on the ground and crushed it under her heel in front of the Kara, but the Kryptonian look so nervous that she said yes automatically. Lena still felt the sting of betrayal in her heart, the insidious whispers constantly reminding her about what a fool she had been in the past, to place her trust in anyone other than herself.

Lena huffed and threw the card on the table, leaning back in her chair. She could still cancel, but she could almost hear the mocking vicious tone of her Mother calling her a coward.

A Luthor does not run from a challenge.

She stood up and turned to look out of the window, hands clasped behind her back. The sun was setting and she would soon need to leave to arrive on time.

Her hands tightened until it hurt.

* * *

Kara stared longingly at Lena, her ears picking up the quick heartbeat of the human that contrasted with Lena’s amiable appearance. Lena looked gorgeous as usual in a lovely forest green dress but Kara couldn’t help notice how Lena’s smile never reached her eyes. Her eyes remained cold, a mask. She didn’t know how she missed it before, too blinded by her own insecurities and fears but now she couldn’t look away.

All was not right in the world, but Lena was here and that was worlds’ better than having no Lena in her life.

* * *

Lena could feel the Kryptonian’s eyes on her as soon as she entered the apartment. Despite herself, she smiled at the ridiculous ugly Santa sweater and reindeer antler headband Kara wore. Every instinct in her was telling her to flee, to escape the near unbearable pressure that pushed down on her shoulders and strangled her heart.

Everyone was polite to her but she could tell they were wary of her. She could feel all their eyes on her, waiting for her to fall so they can blame it on another Luthor gone bad. Again. But none of them mattered to her anymore. Lena plastered on a smile and laughed when appropriate.

It soon became too much for her and she had to slip away onto the balcony. The warmth and happiness irradiating from everyone made her feel even more isolated. She welcomed the cold and darker atmosphere of the outside as she stared out into the city landscape.

A Luthor wasn’t meant for warmth or happiness.

She was so tired.

* * *

Kara noticed the human slipping away and slowly followed. She found Lena leaning against the railing, just staring vacantly out into the city. The Kryptonian approached her slowly, to give Lena time to walk away if she so choose. She wouldn’t stop her.

* * *

Lena stiffened as she felt Kara walk toward her. Her heart began to pound faster, and she felt the pressure nearly crush her heart, but she gritted her teeth and stayed where she was.

A Luthor always fought even when cornered.

Her hands clenched the railing as she took a deep breath and another.

* * *

Finally Kara made it to the railing, a large space between her and Lena. She could see how tightly Lena gripped the railing, the stiff posture, and hear the human’s heart pounding so quickly that she almost feared the precious organ might give way.

Kara sucked in a breath. Rao had offered her one chance.

“My name is Kara-Zor El. I was born on the planet, Krypton in the light of Rao.”

* * *

Lena furrowed her brows as Kara continue to talk. Even as she fought not to care, the human absorbed every word, her heart wanting to learn everything about Kara while her mind wondered over the technical marvels of Kryptonian science.

Her eyes widened when she realized that Kara was offering her the truth without any obligation or expectation. Lena kept silent as Kara talked at length, words and secrets she could use against the Kryptonian and perhaps even Superman if she chose to.

She felt the coils around her heart lessen just a bit, the whispers quieting to indistinct murmurs in the back of her mind, and her hands loosened their grip on the railing.

* * *

Kara didn’t dare turn to look at the other woman, but she smiled when she could hear Lena’s pounding heart slow down to a steady calm rhythm. She could listen to that sound forever.

* * *

Lena took a breath and straightened up making Kara words trickle away into silence. It still hurt and the insidious murmurs were still there, always in the back of her mind ready to drag her back down.

She turned to face the other woman who still was looking over the city.

“Look at me.”

Kara stood tall and faced Lena. The human took a second to let her eyes wander over Kara in her ridiculous sweater and antlers. She could see fear warring with hope in Kara’s eyes. 

She took a step toward the Kryptonian and another until she was right in front of Kara, staring up into her eyes. Lena used a hand to push some stray hairs away from Kara’s face. Her own truth fought to come out and she finally let the feeling arise and escape into the cold and dark.

“I’ve missed you. Please don’t hurt me again.”

She gingerly wrapped her arms around Kara, and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes closed when she felt Kara’s strong arms closed around and held her just as tightly.

There were more truths that needed to be said from both of them, but as she allowed herself to soak in the warmth of Kara’s body so close to hers, Lena felt she could finally breath again. 


End file.
